


Stuck on you, by Your Side

by eijiphoria



Series: Love me, Never Leave me [2]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dorks in Love, Holidays, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Light-Hearted, M/M, Marriage Proposal, New Year's Eve, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28494171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijiphoria/pseuds/eijiphoria
Summary: With only about 20 minutes until the new year, Ash drags Eiji from their New Year's party and up to the rooftop of their apartment complex to tell him something important.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung & Shorter Wong
Series: Love me, Never Leave me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070594
Comments: 14
Kudos: 59





	Stuck on you, by Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in the Love me, Never Leave me series! This is ~3 years after Thanks to. You don't necessarily need to read the first work for it to make sense, but there is one part in this fic that refers back to it. Again, it'll still make sense even if you haven't read it, so just do what your heart desires :)
> 
> Another quick note before you read this:  
> Ash- 25 years old  
> Eiji- 27 years old  
> Shorter- 26 years old  
> Yut-Lung- 24 years old  
> Sing and Skip- 18 years old  
> Blanca- mid 30s? Haven't really thought much about this one.
> 
> I know that Sing is around 5 years younger than Eiji (he's 14, Eiji is 19) in the manga/anime, but for the purposes of this fic/series, he is a whopping 9 years younger... just roll with it :3

In hindsight, maybe inviting so many people to their small apartment wasn’t the best idea, Eiji thinks to himself as he observes the chaos ensuing in the living room. Shorter is sprawled out over the couch, making a rather lazy attempt to push off Yut-Lung, who is trying to smother him with kisses.

(“Who invited him again?” Ash had asked earlier, making no attempt to hide his glare nor blatant distaste. Eiji had merely responded with a shrug, deciding that it was for the best to refrain from pointing out that Shorter and Yut-Lung had entered the apartment side by side. Together. That would be a conversation for next year. Hah.)

Sing stands in the corner with Skip, the two teenagers having an animated conversation about god-knows-what. 

Blanca sits in a circle with Alex, Bones, and Kong, shrugging as he takes yet another shot of tequila. 

“Hey.”

Eiji pretends not to notice as Shorter and Yut-Lung jump apart from each other, and instead works on distracting Ash.

“Hey,” Eiji responds as he turns around, greeting Ash with a quick peck to the lips. “Where were you? I didn’t even realize you were gone.”

Ash holds up a box.“I ran door to door, asking the neighbors if they could spare a few bottles. What do you think? Great idea, right?”

Eiji sighs, reaching for the box until Sing grabs it and runs in front of the television, holding it up for everyone to see.

“Everyone, look at this!” he exclaims. “The great Asla–” he pauses and turns his head to see Ash glaring at him. “The great Ash has provided us with the best gift of all this year, with only 20 minutes ‘till it ends.” The room is silent: no one knows what’s actually in the box, aside from those who’ve actually looked inside. “C’mon people,” he bemoans, “it’s alcohol!”

The room erupts into hoots and cheers. 

“Ash,” Eiji presses, “Skip and Sing aren’t even 21 yet. Are you sure it’s fine?”

As if having read his mind, Shorter shouts from across the room, “Don’t worry, Eiji! Sing and Skip are under our care, aren’t they? Jessica and Max aren’t here to stop us! Might as well have them learn their tolerance when they’re surrounded by family.” 

As usual, that does nothing to curb Eiji’s worries.

“It’ll be fine,” Ash says, squeezing his hand in reassurement. “Besides, I have something to tell you. Come up to the rooftop with me? It’ll be quick, I promise. No one will notice.”

As soon as they throw on their hats and gloves, Eiji lets Ash drag him up to the rooftop. No one seems to notice them leaving, too focused on making different concoctions for Sing and Skip to try out.

He grimaces as the cold nips at their faces. Despite the less than stellar weather, he can hear people packed into the streets to celebrate the end of the year. Some have already begun to set off fireworks, the colored sparks illuminating the sky. Eiji takes all of this in as if it’s the first time he’s seen any of it, despite having lived in New York for nearly 5 years now. 

“What was it you wanted to talk about?” Eiji asks, taking his eyes off the city laid out ahead to turn and look at Ash. 

“Um… well…” Ash starts, fiddling with his thumbs. His cheeks are reddening, although Eiji isn’t sure if it’s as a result of the cold or whatever’s on his mind. “I just…” he pauses and groans, putting his face into his hands. “I just don’t know how to start this. It’s embarrassing.”

Eiji smiles and grabs Ash’s hands, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “If you can’t tell me now, that’s fine. You can tell me later, okay? Besides, we have 10 minutes until the new year. Shouldn’t we go back down to count down with the others?”

Ash pouts at Eiji’s suggestion before shaking his head. “No. I have to tell you now. It’s  
important, okay? I just need to collect myself. Give me a few minutes, please?”

Of course, Eiji could never say no to him. He watches on in amusement as Ash walks to the other end of the rooftop, mumbling something to himself.

He looks back at the city laid out ahead. The lights from numerous rooms in different buildings turn New York City into a capitalist, man made rendition of the night sky that sits right above them. Paying $1600 for a 1 bedroom apartment in the middle of Brooklyn isn’t something he’s necessarily happy about, but with the view the rooftop offers, maybe it’s worth it. Maybe. Like any night, the city is alive, but tonight, on New Year’s Eve, it’s slightly different. People watch and holler from their windows, cheering along with those parading the streets. The cheers continue to crescendo, signaling that it was nearly time to usher in the new year.

“Ash?” Eiji asks.

“Eiji,” Ash says simultaneously. 

His eyes are firm but soft, unwavering as he stares back at Eiji. Amidst the fireworks, the screaming from streets, the wind and cold nipping at their skin, it feels as though they are the only two in the world. With the way Ash is staring at him, Eiji is taken back to about three years ago, when the two had exchanged their first I-love-yous. He feels his heartbeat quicken in anticipation. 

“Three years ago, I told you that you’re the most precious person in the world to me. Today, three years later, that still stands. Every moment we spend together fills me with more joy and happiness than anyone will ever know. You came into my life five years ago and saved me from myself. Four years ago, we began dating. Not once have I been unhappy around you. I can’t imagine a world where I leave you. I can’t imagine a world where I’m not with you. I truly do think I’d go crazy if I didn’t have you. I know I’m not perfect, but you’re still with me, so that means something, right? Is it selfish for me to ask you to stay by my side for eternity?” Some parts are rushed. He stumbles over a few words. Nevertheless, Eiji understands the raw emotion packed in. 

Ash drops down onto one knee, and Eiji feels his heart stop. 

“Sorry, I just need to tie my shoes real quick. Don’t mind me.”

_What?_

Eiji blinks once, twice, thrice, and rubs his eyes for good measure. Ash is still on one knee, leaned over.

“What are you so silent for? I’m just tying my shoes,” Ash says cheekily, sticking his tongue out as he looks up.

Eiji closes his eyes. When he opens them, he sees nothing but red. “You motherf–”

“Eiji Okumura, will you marry me?”

_Oh._

Ash holds a small, open box in his hand, revealing a ring with a silver band and single diamond in the center. 

Eiji remains speechless for what feels like an eternity, only brought back to reality when the streets erupt into a particularly loud, joyous cheer. It seems as though the clock had finally struck midnight, ushering in the new year. He also notices Ash moving to stick the box back into his pocket, his face dejected and expression crumpled.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you idiot,” Eiji blurts out, exasperated. “There’s no other answer.”

“Wait, really?” Ash asks, expression quickly clearing as his eyes widen. “You’re serious, right? There are no take-backs. This ring was expensive,” he says as he slides the ring onto Eiji’s ring finger.

“No take-backs,” Eiji affirms. “We’re engaged now.”

Ash stands up and pulls Eiji in for a kiss. They wrap their arms around each other, swaying to the on-going cheering from the streets. Ash is his fiancé. He is Ash’s fiancé. They’re engaged. They’re going to get married at one point in the near future. Their life together is truly beginning to take shape. It’s a terrifying yet exhilarating feeling, and all Eiji can do to express it is to smile into Ash’s shoulder.

“Are we really getting married? Did you really just propose to me?” Eiji asks, afraid that with one wrong move, the world as he knew it would crumble and dissolve into nothingness and he would wake up, only to discover that these past 5 years had been nothing but a mere figment of his imagination.

“Yes, we are. Eventually. You didn’t see that coming, did you?” Eiji can feel the vibrations from Ash’s chest as he chuckles. “I totally tricked you when I pretended to tie my shoe, didn’t I? If you were paying closer attention, you would have realized I was wearing boots. That one’s on y–ow!” Ash yelps, having been interrupted by Eiji stomping on his right foot. 

“I was about to sock you in the jaw,” Eiji grumbles, all bark and no bite. 

“You would never! You love my face too much to do that. You’re not fooling anyone here, Mr. Okumura. Or should I say, Mr. Callenreese,” Ash drawls, jumping back before Eiji can stomp on his foot again. “Or should I go by Mr. Okumura? Ash Okumura has a nice ring to it, don’t you think?” Eiji huffs and begins to make his way towards the door leading back inside. “Wait, don’t go! This is important! We need to decide what last name our kids will have! Callenreese-Okumura is too long!” Ash exclaims, following him anyway.

Eiji stops, his hand hovering over the door handle. “Since when did we decide we wanted kids?”

“You know I mean cats, Eiji. Not a living, breathing, money-wasting human being.”

Eiji rolls his eyes and attempts to hold back his smile. Needless to say, he fails. “We can discuss this later, you know. We have all the time in the world.”

When Eiji unlocks the front door of the apartment, he takes note of three things: he and Ash are immediately bombarded by an already drunk Sing, who places his hands on their shoulders. Yut-Lung and Shorter jump away from each other, each now sitting on separate ends of the couch. The others scratch their heads and look around in confusion, only then realizing that Ash and Eiji had been gone the entire time. Before Ash can comment on Yut-Lung and Shorter (Eiji is sure Ash noticed this time), Sing envelopes them into a hug. 

“Happy New Year, you guys!” he exclaims, a goofy, drunken smile plastered on his face. Eiji! Eiji! Did Ash, uh… what was it again…” Sing says to himself, furrowing his eyebrows. “Did Ash propose? Did Ash propose to you?”

There are only three sober people in the room: Ash and Eiji, who hadn’t done much drinking and Blanca, who had an unnaturally high tolerance. Despite this, even those who were drunk seemed to pick up on the word “propose,” and as a result of this, the room went silent. You could likely hear a single hair follicle hit the ground. 

Eiji looks at Ash, who looks at Sing, who simply stands there with a proud, satisfied smile on his face. “I saw Ash at the jewelry store months ago. Can’t believe it took the fucker that long to propose. But then I thought, if he hadn’t proposed yet, then he’d do it on New Year’s Eve! I even made a bet with Skip,” he rambles. “If I was right, he owes me twenty bucks. So, did Ash propose?”

“Yes,” Ash mumbles, eyes now glued to the ground in an attempt to appear nonchalant. His ever-so reddening cheeks betray him. “I proposed.”

Sing cheers, pumping his fist into the air. “You hear that, Skip? You owe me twenty buckaroos! I’m gonna get a tattoo with this!”

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Skip grumbles, sighing as he pulls a twenty out of his pocket. “Really, Ash? You couldn’t wait until Valentine’s Day? That’s the day I bet on!”

“No tattoos ‘till you’re 21!” Shorter drunkenly pipes in. “Don’t be like Yut-Lung and get a tattoo before then!”

“I’ll have you know my tattoo is not just any mere tattoo,” Yut-Lung says, the word “tattoo” dripping with distaste each time he says it. “It’s the Lee family seal.” 

“Yeah yeah,” Shorter replies, waving his hand to dismiss Yut-lung's previous statement. “A tattoo is a tattoo.”

Yut-Lung rolls his eyes, but Eiji doesn’t miss the way the corners of his lips curve into a small smile. “Besides, twenty dollars isn’t even close enough to what you’ll need for a tattoo.”

Sing sighs at his grand plan having been quickly shut down. However, his eyes quickly light up again. “Oh yeah! So, Eiji, what did you say? Did you say yes?”

“Seriously?” Ash asks, dumbfounded. “What do you think he said?”

“Shhh…” Sing says, holding a finger up to Ash’s lips. “Let Eiji answer… we need to hear from the… the proposee. Ash is the proposer and Eiji is the proposee! Is that how it works?”

Eiji ruffles Sing’s hair before showing off the ring. 

The room erupts into a loud round of applause for the nth time that night as they shout out their congratulations, the noise level rivaling that of those out on the streets. Before they know it, Ash and Eiji are wrapped up into a big hug by everyone inside the apartment. Eiji thinks he hears Blanca sobbing. 

“Alright, thanks for the congratulations you guys,” Ash says, unable to bring himself to roll his eyes at the sudden display of emotion. “After 4 years, we’re finally engaged. Now, will you guys get off of us and go back to whatever you were doing?”

Is this really the man I’m in love with? The man I’m going to spend the rest of my life with? Eiji asks himself, smiling as he observes the ring. Blanca, Alex, Bones, and Kong have already gone back to their drinking game. Sing loudly belts a K-Pop song (something about feeling like a psycho?), his arm slung over Skip’s shoulder. Skip looks as though he’s still mourning over his twenty dollars. 

Ash grabs onto Shorter and Yut-Lung, who had been attempting to sneak past them and out the front door. “Now here’s a more pressing matter! I think the three of us need to have a talk. Come with me to the rooftop?”

That seems to sober Yut-Lung and Shorter up fairly quick. Everyone else in the room pretends not to notice, although Eiji does make a point to say, “Go on easy them, Ash.”

To which Ash responds with a sharp grin and a quick, “No promises.”

Eiji decides on an answer. _Yes. And I wouldn’t have it any other way._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Here's to 2021! I hope you all have an amazing year, and look forward to more works coming soon! As always, if you'd like to see me cry over Banana Fish or just say hello, my twt is ilukibum :) By the way... if you understood my K-Pop reference at the end I love you ❤️


End file.
